


I Know What You Need (Destiel)

by notgingerandrude



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Caring Castiel, Cock Slut Dean Winchester, Desperate Dean Winchester, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Castiel, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgingerandrude/pseuds/notgingerandrude
Summary: Dean accidentally prays for Cas, while masturbating, and smut ensues.





	I Know What You Need (Destiel)

Castiel knew Dean. He knew what he liked, and he knew what he needed.

He knew the noises he made when he was close to climax. He knew that he needed it a little rougher to finish. He knew how to make him scream.

Castiel knew the taste of Dean’s sweat, when it sheened high on his forehead. Or when it ran down his spine. He knew that Dean loved biting. Loved the control of it. He knew exactly how to thrust to make sure he hit Dean’s prostate each time, and he knew that Dean would always angle his hips higher when he was close.

But Castiel did not know this. He did not know that Dean did this.

He had heard his name. Dean had called him, but he knew now that it may not have been on purpose. He was watching him, silently, from where he stood. He knew that Dean couldn’t see him, as he had arrived in the ethereal plane, and he kept it that way. Dean wouldn’t be able to see him unless Cas wanted him to.

When the hunter had called him, he’d already had one finger in his ass. But now he was shoving four fingers in there, lubricant easing the way. Cas had meant to make his presence known, truthfully, but he decided now that he didn’t want to mortify Dean. “Cas,” he moaned again, and the angel breathed out carefully. “Fuck”. Dean pulled his fingers out, slowly so that he wouldn't re-tighten, and reached under his bed.

He pulled out a small, green dildo. Cas’ eyes widened. It had blunt spikes on it, obviously meant to enhance pleasure, and a switch at the base. He slathered it with more lube, and laid back. It entered him easily, preparation and practised ease helping him, and soon he was thrusting into himself desperately. He was breathing so heavily, and each exhale was accompanied by a desperate whimper. “Cas,” he managed. Castiel was trying very hard not to make himself known, but he also couldn’t bring himself to leave.

Dean seemed to get sick of the instrument, and tossed it aside. His hands were shaking when he reached into his top draw. The toy he pulled out was much bigger, and Cas almost gasped at its girth. It had large bumps along the shaft, and was see through. Dean let out a low, guttural moan when he pushed it into himself. “Castiel,” he whimpered. Heat flooded through Cas’ body, as he watched Dean desperately fuck himself on the toy.

He felt a sudden, irrational, surge of jealousy. _That should be me_. Since the instrument was transparent, he could see inside of Dean. He could see how wonderfully, and easily, he stretched around it. “Please,” he heard Dean whisper. Cas frowned. Maybe Dean _had_ meant to call him there. “Fuck me, Cas,” Dean moaned. Then he seemed to get angry. _“It’s not enough,”_ he growled, and Cas broke out into a sweat. “Please, Cas,” he said again. The angel could hear his vessel’s heart beat in his chest. “I need you,” he said. And that was it.

He vanished from the ethereal plane, and stared down at him. “Dean,” he said, and the hunter didn’t look surprised to see him. Cas pulled the toy from him, and Dean whimpered.  
_“Yes,”_ he let out, and pulled desperately at Cas’ pants. The offending article was thrown aside with ease, and Dean pulled Cas down by his tie. He kissed him, hard, sloppy, and wet. "You gonna fuck me, Cas?" he asked, when he pulled away. "You gonna fuck me good? Need you"  
"Yes, Dean," he replied. He knew what Dean needed. He briefly wondered why Dean's grammar deteriorated when he was aroused. He kissed him again, and Dean ground up against him.   
"Now, please. Cas you gotta fuck me," he said, arching his back, and pushing his body into him. Cas hushed him, and ran a hand down Dean's cheek.   
"Be calm, beloved," he whispered, and Dean groaned. 

He carefully pushed into him, and watched his face. Dean let out another low, guttural moan - similar to when he was using the larger toy. "Fuck," he let out. "Yes". He thrust into him, harder, because he knew that was what he wanted. Dean hooked his legs around Cas' waist and dug his heels into his ass. It didn't hurt him, of course, but spurred him on. "So good," Dean said, "So hot". Sweat was running down his torso, and Cas leaned down to taste it. His mouth accidentally brushed over his nipple, and Dean groaned again. An idea struck him, and Cas latched on to his left nipple, sucking fervently. "So real," Dean moaned, and Cas moved to suck a bruise to the base of his neck. "So-" he tried. Castiel bit down. "So-" he panted. He was still thrusting, and Dean angled his hips upward. "So  _Cas,"_ he finally managed, and let out a whimper. 

Cas was breathing into Dean's neck, and he picked up his pace. Dean's body jolted with every thrust. He was clawing at Cas' back, leaving bright red lines that disappeared almost instantly. "Come, now, Dean," he said, and Dean groaned as he did just that. Cas revelled in the hot spurt of come that flew from his dick, painting his own chest. He came, unable to stop himself, and Dean groaned at the flood of come inside him. 

When he eventually stopped thrusting, he place a gentle kiss under Dean's jaw, and pulled out. He gathered him into his arms, and laid next to him. Dean still hadn't opened his eyes. "Are you well?" he asked him, and Dean smiled at the sound of his voice. "Was that alright?" he asked, and Dean breathed a laugh this time.   
"You couldn't tell?" he said, and opened his eyes. "You can't hurt me, Cas". The angel relaxed, as Dean threw a leg over Cas' waist. He felt the twinge of well-worked muscles, but smiled. "Gonna feel you tomorrow," he murmured. Dean was half-laying on him, an arm around Cas' torso. Cas knew Dean liked cuddling, even though he liked to pretend to Sam that he hated that sort of thing. 

"Did you call me here on purpose, Dean?" Cas finally asked, and felt Dean shrug.   
"What can I say?" he held him closer. "You're much better than any stupid toy I've got". Cas smiled. 


End file.
